It Must Be Destiny
by Pippin's Socks
Summary: Next time he asks her to marry him they better not be in a hole, in the rain, at 2am...bleeding...In fact just don't ask again. - UraYoru


_Well._

_At least this one's less angsty xD_

_Disclaimer: Seriously…these things are legal anyway…why do we even put the disclaimer? _

* * *

_#4 (I think o.O)_

* * *

"I think we should get married?" he muses out loud, tapping his chin with a look of serious contemplation on his features.

"Excuse me?!" she splutters, he flashes her another cheesy grin.

"Oh you know, get hitched, tie the knot, elope…that sort of thing" he goes on, waving his hand vaguely in the air like it would somehow explain his brief spout of madness to her.

"You…you drunk the rain water didn't you?"

"No. Well yes but that's beside the point." She raises an eyebrow sceptically; unsure whether this is another bout of his bizarre sense of humour or a side affect of the blood loss…"I mean…look at us…look at where we are…"

"In a hole."

"Yes. NO! I mean metaphorically look at where we are!"

"…a very big hole. In the rain. And you're delirious." He very nearly tears his hair out in frustration but would hate to ruin his perfect (albeit gravity defying) dreads and thinks better of it, oh he likes that word. Dreads. He should use it more often…and meandering…is the sky meant to be that colour?

"We could die any second and you're proposing…" she spits "leave it to you" he giggles, she would find it rather adorable…well it would be if not for the gaping leg wound and the fact that they were both covered in mud.

"Isn't this the best time then?!" he argues. "If I'm dying I don't want to do it alone." For a flicker of a second she wants to believe him, she wants to accept the half arsed attempt at romance but if she knows Kisuke Urahara (which she most definitely does) then it would never be this simple.

"You hate commitment" she mutters suspiciously.

"Is that a yes?"

"No! I'm…I'm…"

"Meandering?"

"No?! What the hell does that even mean anyway?"

"I believe it's a type of movement…that or a stage in river development…I can never remember. Cool word though?" she privately agrees that it is a rather cool word but quickly refocuses herself to the matter at hand i.e. their imminent doom.

"Kisuke I'm not marrying you"

"There's someone else isn't there!"

"No!"

"You mean you can't get anyone else?"

"No! Yes…I don't know! Be quiet!" he grins childishly, knowing he's once again won an argument but the fact that their was now more blood outside his body than in it was starting to get to him…

"How on earth did we end up down here anyway?"

"Probably your fault. Again." She spits, crossing her arms tightly over her chest, stubbornly ignoring the brief flash of hurt in his eyes. It was probably the bone piercing his skin causing that look anyway…

"It wasn't. I definitely recall you charging that hollow…not noticing the other three and me jumping in front and blowing a sizable crater in the ground for our personal enjoyment…" she pretends he doesn't exist for a few seconds, she never took being proved wrong very well…

"You could have made a cave…we'd have a roof then…"

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to consult an architect." He retorts, sounding like his usual cynical self for a nanosecond before snorting and thumping his head off the water logged walls.

"I hope you bleed to death."

"I probably will…all alone…without a wife…or kids…" he is far too melodramatic for one thing. That annoying habit was a most definite turn off and his hair…it was prettier than hers. No man should be prettier than his girlfriend.

"Kisuke would you shut up about your non-existent love life for two seconds?"

"I might not even have two seconds…" he whines, noting all this would be far more impressive if he had something to flourish…like a fan…

"You won't if you don't shut up"

"…_But it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes, 'Cause I'm Mr Brightside" _she raises an eyebrow at his spontaneous lyrics; he hums the tune under his breath. "That's rather good…do you have a pen?"

"Oh yes. I often carry round stationary when battling evil! Just in case I have to write a letter!" he takes his turn in the eyebrow raising contest, outdoing her with that debonair smirk of his.

"No need to get so testy."

"Testy! _Testy! _We could die at any second!"

"We could? Oh look we're in a hole…how on earth did we end up down here anyway?" she resists the urge to further his leg wound, he was delirious after all…or Isshin had taken him out drinking again before hand…

Either way it wasn't his fault. Mostly. But there was no way in hell she was ever going to admit to that.

"I'm not sure whether it's the rain water…or the blood loss…but I really want to take a-" he slumps to the side, silly smile still in place as he hits the soggy earth, his blond hair dyed brown in the murk.

"Very funny Kisuke…" he doesn't move "Kisuke? Urahara…_Ura-chan?" _she hisses the last one, the accursed pet name that Isshin insisted on using to embarrass the poor boy. He didn't so much as flinch, the rain creating patterns on his upturned cheek.

"Oh marvellous" she hisses "you're unconscious, hormonal and I'm sat here talking to myself…" she glares at the relentless clouds for ruining what should have been a simple mission.

With a heave she somehow manages to twist herself upright, dragging her way over to the unconscious scientist, noting that when he isn't speaking he is infinitely more attractive. Her broken leg made it hard to move but then again…she was now so numb from cold it didn't really make much difference.

She makes quick work of his wound, dressing it up as best as she could, in all honesty she should have done it a while back but the comments that would have come out of his mouth as she wound up his upper thigh were enough to put her off.

"Stupid bastard, had to go and be chivalrous for the first time in your life didn't you!" she rants, sounding very much like her mother "_had_ to dive in front! You push girls over if they get in the way of your classes but leap in front of hollows to save them…" his face is very peaceful when he's asleep she realises, she also notes how he'd make a god awful brunette…

With her final, if slightly improvised, medical work done she heaves him up toward her, awkwardly trying to share whatever body heat she had left, fighting a loosing battle to ignore his warm breath on her neck.

"…Isshin put you up to this didn't he…?" she manages to spit out, his lips quirk up at the sides, tilting his face so he could nuzzle in at her neck.

"Yes. Remind me to thank him…"

* * *

_Ta-da :D _

_If you don't get it, basically, Kisuke was faking it xD_

_Hope you enjoyed :) _


End file.
